Love happenes
by merderbaby
Summary: Danielle Oliver never had an easy life growing up as the only girl in her family surrounded by 3 older brothers and many older male cousins. But not only that she is also a ninja for the lightning academy and is fighting an evil named Lothor. Apart from all the evil she is still fighting a personal battle does she follow her heart or does she break her best friends heart.
1. Chapter 1

"Mom, have you seen my ninja uniform" Danielle Oliver called down to her mother Kimberly

"It's in the basket, aren't you a bit early" Kimberly asked

"I'm going to the skate park to practice a few tricks" Dani said as she walked down the stairs

"Be careful" Kim warned

"Always am" Dani said as she left the house

~NINJA STAORM~

"Hey Shane" Danielle called out to her best friend

"Hey Miss Tony Hawk" Shane laughed

"Very funny" Dani smirked

" I'm serious, those moves are amazing, you've got serious talent" Shane complemented

"Thanks, I learn from the best" Dani smiled

"Thanks, I just wish I could land that double twist" Shane said as he flipped his board

" Don't worry you will." Dani said before they got interrupted by their morpher. "What's up Cam" Dani said

" Trouble in central park, Hunter, Blake, and Dustin are already there." Cam answered

"We'll be right there" Dani said

"Power of Air" Shane morphed

" Power of lightening" Dani morphed

~Ninja Storm~

" Nice of you to join us" Dustin said

"What is that thing" Blake said

"Impossible, you were destroyed in Hailey's comet" Dani gasped

"That's where you're wrong silver ranger, I'm here for revenge." The villain announced

"I don't care why you're here, you will be destroyed" Dani yelled

"I don't plan on staying but know this we will meet again" The villain said as he disappeared

"Ok, does someone want to explain how you know that thing" Shane said

"Not me personally, but my parents, as well as all my aunts and uncles" Dani said

"So who or what is that thing" Hunter asked

"His name is Ivan Ooze" Dani shuddered

~Ninja Storm~


	2. Chapter 2

"Are you sure, no impossible, he was destroyed, we even went on the quest" Tommy said pacing the floor

"Dad its him and besides the obvious, who else leaves purple slime and has a vendetta against rangers." Dani said looking at her parents

"We'll have to hold a meeting a see what our next plan of action is going to be and for the meantime you are going to stay as far away from this creature as possible" Kimberly said

"Well until then I'm gonna go to the skatepark, and then maybe race a few laps with Hunter, I'll see you guys later" Dani said as she kissed her moms cheek

~…~

"Hey man is Dani, coming to skate" Shane's friend Marc said

"Yea I'm going to show her a few new tricks" Shane smiled

"Ya, you might want to learn how to ask her out" Marc laughed

"What, no, c'mon man she's my best friend" Shane said in surprise

"C'mon dude you're so passed best friend, you have feelings for her" Marc said seeing Dani skate towards them  
"Shut up,here she comes" Shane said, knowing Marc was right

"Hey guys, hey Shane so I was really hoping you would show me the Varial Kickflip and Heelflip." Dani asked when she approached the boys

"Ya, definitely, Derek wanna join us." Shane asked

"Nah man you two have, call me later bro." Derek said as he said goodbye to Dani

"Alright, then lets go" Shane said putting his arm around Dani

~2 hrs later~

"Ok, ok, Miss Tony Hawk, I think we should move on to something a lot harder." Shane laughed as she skated around the park, after perfecting the move only an hour after learning it

"You can throw anything my wayyyy" Dani said as she skated over a bump in the cerement, and fell right into Shane's arms.

"Are you alright"Shane said as he caught her in his arms, he had to admit he always wondered what it would be like, and he like the feeling

"Yea, thank you" Dani said as she got up before glancing at her watch "Oh, man I'm late, I'm sorry I have to go"

"Is everything ok" Shane asked

"Oh yea, I'm just going racing with Hunter" Dani said grabbing her bag

"Oh, have fun" Shane said slightly upset

"Thanks , I'll call you later" Dani waved as she skated to her car

~…~

"Hey Dani" Hunter said as Danielle approached and he kissed her cheek

"Hey, hows the track" Dani smiled looking out into the track

"Empty, just for us, the meter is on, and I may have worked all day on making you your favorite grilled chicken sandwich with fresh lemonade." Hunter said revealing the picnic he set up

"Thats so sweet, thank you" Dani said in awe as she gave him a hug.

"Anything for you" Hunter smiled

"So do we eat, or do we watch you get you butt whipped on the track" Dani laughed

"Oh you are so on, the food can wait" Hunter said grabbing his gear

~5 laps later~

"Ok seriously, something has to be wrong with my bike I should have totally beat you on that last turn" Hunter laughed as they sat staring at the sunset

"Oh quit being a sore loser, by the way best sandwich ever" Dani laughed as she finished the last bite

"Glad you enjoyed it, this was nice, just the two of us, no distractions" Hunter said as he wrapped his arms around Dani and she leaned back against him

"Yea, thank you for everything" Dani smiled as she looked up at him

"I would do anything for you, your special to me" Hunter said as he slowly reached down and kissed her, only to be interrupted by a beeping noise. "Sorry thats…Kelly, I have to close up tonight"

"It's ok, its getting pretty late" Dani said slightly upset

"I'll give you a ride home" Hunter said not wanting the night to end

~…~

"Hey bro, how was the track with Dani" Blake said when his brother walked into the shop

"It was incredible" Hunter leaned against a bike and smiled

Shane who was in the storage room getting his stuff listened in.

"Did you ask her out" Blake urged on

"Not yet man, but we did kiss, and it was amazing, even if it was just for second" Hunter said a smile never leaving his face

Inside the room Shane felt as if someone had just stabbed him in the chest, he knew he needed to listen more

"Dude that's great, you too really like each other then" Blake said happy for his brother

"Blake, I think I may be falling in love with her" Hunter admitted for the first time

Suddenly they heard a crash and both brothers stood in a fighting stance for whoever was in the back of the shop.

"Who's there" Blake said

"It's just me guys, sorry was just getting my stuff together" Shane said coming out

"Oh hey man, what's going on" Hunter said

"Hey, yea so Kelly said you're closing" Shane said as Hunter nodded "Cool, I'll see you tomorrow" Shane left with a feeling of anger and jealousy at the fact that Hunter had feelings for his girl

~…~

"Hey, mom I'm home" Dani said after Hunter dropped her off

"In the kitchen honey" Kim said

"Sorry, I'm la….Matt you're home" Dani said hugging her brother

"Ya, dads still at the house in Reefside, working on the lab, he'll be home tonight" Matt explained

"Isn't it a school night" Dani asked

"Hello aren't you forgetting I'm a senior, I make my own schedules." Matt said hugging his sister

"Oh how could I forget" Dani said rolling her eyes

"Easy, your dads kid" Andrew said coming into the house

"Haha, very funny" Dani said hugging her other brother

"Alright you three, Derek will be home in a little bit, you two set the table, and you little miss, get in the shower" Kimberly instructed

~…~

"Well look who it is, little miss pink ranger" Derek said as Dani came down the stairs in sweats and her hair in a messy bun

"How is it that you always come home just in time for dinner it amazes me" Dani laughed hugging her brother

"My stomach senses food, I saw your motocross gear in the front, been riding with Hunter" Derek asked as Dani blushed softly

"Riding I saw the skateboard I thought you went skating with Shane" Matt said

"Actually I did both" Dani said causally

"So who are you going to choose" Andrew asked

"What do you mean" Dani asked

"C'mon sis its obvious both guys have feelings for you and we haven't even met Hunter yet" Derek said

"Thats crazy, we're just good friends" Dani said looking down as she thought about her kiss with Hunter, which made her blush

"Whatever you say, but hey if you're not interested in guys yet thats fine by us, I think Dad and Uncle Jason will be quiet happy, what did he say the dating age was for you anyway…I think 30" Matt said

"Very funny, why don't you just stuff your face" Dani rolled her eyes

"Don't mind if I do" Matt said as all 4 siblings continued eating and making light conversation

~…~

"Don't worry sweetheart you have all the time in the world to choose the right guy for you" Kim told her daughter as she dried the dishes

"Thanks mom, but how will I know." Dani sighed

"Trust you're heart, it never fails" Kim smiled as she went upstairs and left Dani in the kitchen with her thoughts


End file.
